04 września 1995
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? (w tym: Kalendarium XX wieku / Miniatury Helena Wyczółkowska: Balkon bez poręczy oraz Sportowa apteka) 7.45 VIP - rozmowa Jedynki 8.00 "Moda na sukces" (120) - serial USA 8.30 Turniej bractwa przygody i zabawy 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Gimnastyka: Ćwiczenia korekcyjne "Moje dziecko jest zdrowe" 9.55 Prozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.05 "Doktor Quinn" (37) - serial USA (powt.) 10.45 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 Przyjemne z pożytecznym 11.30 Ludzki świat - program Redakcji Katolickiej 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.15 Wszystko o firmie 12.40 - 14.50 To jest historia: Blok historyczny 12.40 Łowcy tajemnic: Podwodne cmentarzysko "Svanhild" 12.50 "Samoloty bombowe państw koalicji" - film dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 13.20 "Siła tradycji" - program z udziałem Szymona Kobylińskiego 13.25 Historia kołem się toczy: "Warszawa, czyli rzecz o bratniej pomocy" 14.00 "Piętno" - film dokumentalny 14.15 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej: Obrona Helu (z teletekstem) 14.35 Tajna historia ZSRR: "Syn marnotrawny na 1" 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 "Czad komando na trasie": koncert zespołu "Dezerter" 15.30 "Moda na sukces" - serial prod USA 16.00 Luz - magazyn nastolatków 16.25 Śmieciosztuka - program dla dzieci 16.55 Kalendarium XX wieku 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Forum - program publicystyczny 18.10 "Murphy Brown" (28) - serial USA 18.35 Program jubileuszowy, czyli Polska 10, 20, 30, 40 lat temu 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Bąbel i Rudzielec" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Teatr TV: Jerzy Niemczuk "Racja głodowa" 21.05 Życie na czerwono (1): "Wierność" - serial dokumentalny Michała Bukojemskiego 21.30 Puls dnia 21.45 Tydzień prezydenta 22.15 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna 23.05 Wiadomości 23.20 Przegląd militarny - Cooperative Nugget '95 23.35 Mistrzowie kina: Nicholas Fay - Nieokiełznani - film USA 1.30 Przeboje Bogusława Kaczyńskiego: Ada Sari 2.15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Sport - telegram 7.20 Poranny magazyn Dwójki, w tym: Gość poranny / Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Mork i Mindy" (6) - serial kom. USA 9.00 Świat Kobiet - magazyn 9.30 "Nasza wielka rodzina" (5): "Ptaki z innej epoki" - serial dokumentalny jap. 9.55 "Pan Magoo": "Żeglarz" - serial animowany USA 10.00 Krzyżówka l3-latków - program dla dzieci 10.25 Familiada (98) - teleturniej (powtórzenie) 10.50 Multihobby - magazyn 11.20 Wspólnota w kulturze: Maria Hordyj - życie nie do pojęcia 11.50 "Pokój w Wietnamie" (1): "Perła Orientu" - film dokumentalny prod. austral., 12.50 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny 13.00 Panorama 13.20 "Hardcastle and McConnick" (6) - film kanadyjski 14.10 Clipol - magazyn polskiej muzyki rozrywkowej 14.40 Muzyczne nowości Dwójki 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Akademia policyjna" (26-ostatni) - serial animowany prod. USA 15.30 Apetyt na zdrowie - magazyn sportowo-rekreacyjny 16.00 "Ułani, ułani" - reportaż Wojciecha Nalazka 16.30 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 17.00 "Groźna flota" -film dokumentalny prod. franc. 17.30 Studio Sport: Tour de Pologne (II etap) 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 19.00 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 19.35 Krzyżówka l3-latków - program dla dzieci (powt.), w tym: Chcecie bajki, oto bajka 20.00 "Allo, allo" (31-ost.) - serial kom. angielski 20.30 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21.00 Panorama 21.35 "Emilie" (20-ost.) - serial kanad. 22.25 Ogród sztuk - magazyn artystyczny 23.00 "Tropy" 23.30 Kobiety świata - reportaż 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Liczą się tylko zwycięzcy - Duszniki (2) 1.00 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 9.00 Poranek z Telewizją Katowice - magazyn studyjno-flimowy 11.00 Program dnia 11.05 Namiętność - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 11.35 Dziś w Teletrójce (powt.) 12.00 Aktualności (1) 12.05 Floryda - kanadyjska komedia obyczajowa 13.05 Siedem cudów świata (3) - serial popularnonaukowy 13.35 Stoper (2): Disco polo - widowisko publicystyczne 14.00 Anegdotki kulturalne 14.20 Muzyczne promocje (powt.) 14.35 Kleks - program dla młodych widzów 15.00 Aktualności (2) 15.05 Program dnia 15.10 Maluchy (9) - serial dla dzieci 15.35 Natura - genialny projektant (3) - angielski program popularnonaukowy dla młodzieży 16.05 Miód i pszczoły (68) - ser. fab. dla młodzieży 16.35 "Solidarność" po latach 17.20 Cristal (261) - telenowela prod wenezuelskiej 18.00 Gość programu 18.10 Aktualności (wyd. główne) 18.40 Portrety miast 18.45 Rawa Blues 19.00 Wieczór z Telewizją Katowice - program studyjno-filmowy 19.30 Smak ryzyka (5) - angielski serial dokumentalny o tematyce sportowej 20.00 Wrzesień - film obyczajowy 21.45 Muzyczne promocje 22.00 Aktualności (4) 22.05 Program na wtorek 22.10 Namiętność - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej (powt.) 22.40 Rozmowa tygodnia (powt.) 23.00 Wielkie kariery 23.30 Wczoraj i dziś Archidiecezji (powt.) 24.00 Sport 0.15 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 0.30 Wieczór z Telewizją Katowice (powt.) 1.00 Program nocny Polsat 8.00 Rebusy - program rozrywkowy 8.30 Richie Rich (14) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 GRA!MY - program muzyczny dla dzieci 9.30 Van Dyke Show (1) - amerykański serial komediowy 10.00 Statek miłości (49) - amerykański serial obyczajowy 11.00 Moda i znaki rock'n'roll 11.30 GRA!MY 12.00 Talia gwiazd 12.30 Sztuka informacji - program M. Markiewicza 13.00 Jesteśmy - program katolicki 13.30 Tylko dla dam 14.00 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 14.30 Kuba zaprasza 15.00 Strachy z Transylwanii (1) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 GRA!MY - program muzyczny dla dzieci 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Czas na naturę - magazyn medycyny naturalnej 16.45 Sekrety (46) - amerykański serial obyczajowy 17.15 Grunt to rodzina (1/13) - amerykański ser. komed. 17.45 Rebusy - program rozrywkowy 18.15 Mamuśki 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Matrix (10) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 19.55 Informacje 20.00 Film na telefon: Szajbus - film prod. USA (1980 r.); Romans - film prod. USA (1973 r.) 22.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 22.20 Życie jak sen (1/52) - amerykańska komedia erotyczna 22.45 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 23.45 Na każdy temat 0.45 Pożegnanie TV Polonia Konserwacja do godz. 14.55 14.55 Powitanie, program dnia 15.00 Moje książki - Lucjan i Marcin Kydryńscy 15.20 Katalog zabytków: Lubomierz 15.30 Historia: Ostatni z "Orła" 16.00 Automania - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.35 "Raj" - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 "Podróż za jeden uśmiech" (4/7): "Grzybobranie" - serial dla młodych widzów 17.45 Piosenki z... 18.00 "W labiryncie" (98 - 99) - serial TVP 19.00 Zaproszenie 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Radio Powstańcze "Błyskawica" 20.00 Program publicystyczny 20.15 Gwiazdy polskiego rocka - Czesław Niemen 20.40 Kronika Tour de Pologne 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Czarne, białe i w kolorze: "Kingsajz" - film fabularny produkcji polskiej 23.15 Program na wtorek 23.20 Powrót bardów - Marek Tercz 23.50 "Oko w oko z Dorotą Kędzierzawską" - program Macieja Orłosia 0.20 Koncerty w Zamku Ostrogskich - recital chopinowski Adama Harasiewicza 0.55 Zakończenie programu BBC1 6.00 Business Breakfast 7.00 Breakfast News 9.05 Dallas - the Final Years 9.50 TalkAbout 10.00 News, Regional News; Weather 10.05 Playdays 10.30 Sounds of the Seventies 11.00 News, Regional News; Weather 11.05 Greenfingers 11.35 TalkAbout 12.20 Going for a Song 12.50 Regional News; Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News 13.30 Neighbours 13.55 Knots Landing 14.40 Mary Berry's Ultimate Cakes 14.50 Emergency 15.05 Turnabout 15.30 Postman Pat 15.55 Peter Pan and the Pirates 16.20 Reactive 16.35 Grange Hill 17.00 Newsround 17.05 Blue Peter 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News 18.30 Newsroom South East 19.00 Telly Addicts 19.30 Watchdog 20.00 EastEnders 20.30 The Peter Principle 21.00 Nine O'Clock News 21.30 One Foot in the Algarve 23.05 Film 95 with Barry Norman 23.35 Come Dancing 0.10 Deadly Innocents 1.40 Weather 1.45 Closedown BBC2 5.45 BBC Focus 6.20 Open University 8.00 Breakfast News 8.15 Children's BBC: The Legend of Prince Valiant 8.40 Children's BBC: Harry and the Hendersons 9.05 The Infinite Voyage 10.00 The Other Love 11.30 Robert Benchley Shorts 11.40 The Man from UNCLE 12.30 Working Lunch 13.00 Children's BBC: Secret Life of Toys 13.15 Old Acquaintance 15.00 News, Regional News and Weather 15.05 Space for Four 15.55 News, Regional News and Weather 16.00 Today's the Day 16.30 Darts 18.00 Buck Rogers in the 25th Century 18.45 Carnival 95 19.30 Windows on the Mind - Children's Drawings 20.00 The Great Famine 20.50 Travel Show - Short Cuts 21.00 The X Files 21.45 Michael Moore's TV Nation 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 Darts 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Open University Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 3 Katowice z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1995 roku